


this is ours

by chabins



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabins/pseuds/chabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes never leave the ground as his hands reach for Wonshik’s shirt and tug at it, then shut when Wonshik’s lips meet his, tender and patient, full of passion like the way Hakyeon kisses. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is ours

Hakyeon inclines his head just a bit, shyly poking at Taekwoon’s tongue with his own. He tastes the bitterness of coffee on Taekwoon’s tongue and smiles—he’d taken a sip seconds before and barely had a chance to down it before Hakyeon’s lips found his warm ones, sure and urgent. The mug is less than carefully placed on the countertop when Hakyeon pushes him against it, then swiftly pulls away when he feels a pair of eyes on him from across the room.

Words aren’t needed for this kind of communication; Hakyeon peels himself of Taekwoon, who’s eyes suddenly open at the loss and makes room for Wonshik, not for a second breaking eye contact.

-

His eyes never leave the ground as his hands reach for Wonshik’s shirt and tugs at it, eyes closing when Wonshik’s lips meet his, tender and patient, full of passion like the way Hakyeon kisses. Almost.

Soft moans bubble up Taekwoon’s throat during it. With his hips digging into the squared off side of the countertop, Wonshik’s lips on his so urgently and relentlessly, and Hakyeon’s sweet, sweet tantalizing lips kissing his neck and a hand making it’s way down then undoing the drawstring of his pants, it isn’t clear as to what it was a reaction to, maybe it’s because of everything.

Hakyeon’s fingers walk up Taekwoon’s side again, leaving his pants hanging loosely around his hips. Jealously digs at him suddenly, breaking his thoughts when Taekwoon whines into the kiss—again, this time higher and outright needy. He didn’t think Taekwoon would get so into it so quickly, because the last few times they had done this, Taekwoon took a while to warm up to it, to truly lose all inhibitions and let his body react on its own. This is definitely a good thing, Hakyeon thinks, but it’d be better if there was a more direct and certain cause of it, him.

They make it into the bedroom, fumbling until Taekwoon sits, then moves back until he’s up against the headboard, pushing the covers and pillows out of his way before letting Wonshik straddle him.

“Can you raise your hips for me, Woonie?” Hakyeon rids Taekwoon of his pants quickly after Wonshik accommodates too. Wonshik does back kissing down Taekwoon chest, straining a bit because of the position. Taekwoon breathing is uneven already, just kisses and touches made him like this, and when Wonshik adjusts by moving back a bit, now pushing up his sweater and kissing his stomach softly, he shudders, breathing out as Wonshik inches more and more close to his dick. He suddenly looks for Hakyeon when he hears a drawer slide open, though, but before he can take another breath, Hakyeon is already at his side, pulling the sweater even further up, then over his head.

After it’s carelessly placed on the dresser nearby, Hakyeon cups his chin.

“Taekwoon, Taekwoonie?” He coos, wanting Taekwoon’s undivided attention, but that can’t really be helped when Wonshik fingers begin ghosting over his length. Hakyeon’s thumb swipes his lips, hot, red, swollen, and open, now, letting Hakyeon’s thumb slip past them.

“Pretty,” His head cocks to the side, a smile forming on his face witnessing Taekwoon flush a deeper shade of red as he looks up at him, praise settling right at the pit of his stomach, heightening his arousal, “so needy, too.”

“Wonshik, I want to see you fuck his mouth.” He says, and Wonshik looks up right away, kind of dazed but very willing as he moves to take off his own restraining pants. Hakyeon’s still looking right at him when he says it, and Taekwoon straight out whimpers at the words, sucking the finger harder, more eagerly, lapping the soft pad of it with his tongue carefully, ticklishly.

“You can do that for me, right?” Hakyeon asks this time, guiding Wonshik nearer before kissing him, thumb still in Taekwoon’s willing mouth and eyes still on him, too. The look Hakyeon’s giving him is weird, it’s weirdly assertive and needy at the same time, eyebrows furrowed as his lips molds against Wonshik’s. He really does gets lost in the heat of it, both Wonshik and Hakyeon do, but Hakyeon just can’t seem to tear his focus off Taekwoon’s lips wrapped so neatly around the finger, he can’t help imagining them wrapped around Wonshik’s cock, then puffy and stained with come after.

“Of course I can.” Wonshik speaks, slow, lips ghosting over Hakyeon’s still.

-

Wonshik lets Taekwoon’s tongue explore it at first, tentatively flattening against the tip as Hakyeon watches intently, still standing in the same spot as before. The outline of his cock, hard, shows through his pants. Taekwoon, wanting nothing more than to touch it, to be filled with it. He hopes that Hakyeon will fuck his mouth as well after Wonshik has, as soon as Wonshik has.

Taekwoon stills. He moves his head a bit searching for comfort against the wooden headboard. He glances at the pillows are on the floor, shortly, but Wonshik lines the head of his dick up to Taekwoon’s lips, urging him on again. Dealing with the discomfort of the position, slightly slouched as so accommodate to Wonshik standing on his knees and his head against the hard of the wood, will have to wait.

“Open up, hyungie.” He starts pushing slightly, enough to part Taekwoon’s lips and feel a bit of warmth, wetness, but not so much so that he’s pressing against teeth. His thoughts are broken immediately and his mouth opens automatically, before he can even think about doing it.

“Go slow,” Hakyeon reminds with a hand somewhat guiding Wonshik’s hips as Taekwoon takes in more, tongue peering out to meet with Wonshik’s slit once more. Wonshik hisses, the sensation causes his skin to sting with anticipation, and he grips onto the headboard, hovering over Taekwoon.

He goes slow just Hakyeon tells him too, too slow, probably, because Taekwoon’s hands move to Wonshik’s waist to pull him in more, to feel more of that delicious heaviness, hot on his tongue. Right now, he wants nothing more than for Wonshik to lose all his restraint and fuck his mouth thoroughly, to feel Wonshik’s cock at the back of his throat, to choke on it.

Taekwoon’s down cast eyes hesitantly look up, finding two pairs of other ones focused solely on him, how his lips wrap around Wonshik’s length, so willing and open to take more. He moans around it, losing some of the suction he had, growing red at the attention.

That’s when Hakyeon’s leaning over, getting on eye level with Taekwoon, watching his each and every expression.

 

“You like it, huh?” He asks. Hakyeon’s hand moves swiftly to the small of Wonshik’s back and pushes, pushes Wonshik’s hips forward in a quick snap, and it surprises them both. Wonshik moans out from above and Taekwoon chokes, eyes stinging with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Are you going to answer me?” Hakyeon repeats the same action again, making Taekwoon whine out a response the best he can, mouth beginning to relax around Wonshik’s cock.

Hakyeon takes his hand away and instead reaches down as Wonshik continues with the same force, pushes down the elastic of Taekwoon’s underwear and strokes his dick in time with Wonshik’s thrusts.

The combination of being touched and letting Wonshik take him at his own pace and as he pleases makes him arch up, sort of confused as to what to focus on because it’s so much. Which only gets better when Wonshik sneaks a hand behind his neck and buries himself deep inside his mouth when he feels his orgasm coming. It’s followed by a few shallow thrusts as he rides through it, and Taekwoon tries his best to swallow all of it.

When Wonshik moves off him he looks limp, besides his cock that Hakyeon is still stroking. He repositions himself so he’s laying down, and Hakyeon removes Taekwoon’s final article of clothing along with his own before climbing onto the bed.

He doesn’t even have to ask Taekwoon to spread his legs. One of his knees is already up and the other leg spread wide by the time Hakyeon’s coated the tips of his fingers with lube.

“How cute is he Wonshik,” He says, pressing the fingers flatly against Taekwoon’s opening.

“Very cute.” He reaches over and brushes the dampened strands of hair hanging over his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you wait much longer.” Hakyeon continues, “Or would you like that?”

“Yes… ah I mean no,” Taekwoon’s whimpering as one finger pushes through.

“I want you inside me… please.” He pleads, pushing back onto Hakyeon’s finger how much ever he can.

“So eager,” Then another, Hakyeon inserts another slowly after thrusting the first one a few times, stretching the muscles and massaging his walls. It’s soothing in a way that makes Taekwoon want to be filled more.

“What would ever happen if we left you like this? Would you think about us and touch yourself?” Taekwoon clenches around Hakyeon’s fingers with that, moaning out in response.

“Yes,” He answers, shamelessly. Hakyeon slicks himself up a lot; aware that Taekwoon isn’t as prepared as he would like him to be. He wants it to hurt as little as possible for him though he knows the initial burn nearly impossible to avoid. He hovers over Taekwoon lining himself up in place, “I would.”

The way Hakyeon pushes in is really damn slow, like he’s feeling out and relishing in all the sensations, the heat and Taekwoon’s walls drawing him in. His eyes are shut tightly as he’s stretched, filled. Wonshik strokes his head with ease to help distract him, gawking at his state simultaneously, how willing he is to take, how willing he is to please. Taekwoon is so enticing.

“Hakyeon…” Breathlessly, Taekwoon calls his name, prompting him to move already. It’s already been minutes and Taekwoon has been on edge for so long he just can’t wait anymore. That’s pretty much all it takes. Hakyeon retracts his hips just slightly, testing out the waters, and Taekwoon’s grip on his arms grow tighter, expectant.

“Taekwoon-ah, how do you feel?” He starts with shallow thrusts like this, attention fixated on every curve and twist of Taekwoon’s expression through it, anticipating an answer.

“Good, so good. More.” Hakyeon smiles down at him. Taekwoon doesn’t see it of course, unfortunately, but it’s full of affection. He can’t help but to lean down for a fleeting kiss onto Taekwoon’s slightly parted lips before building a pace.

When their hips meet, they meet harshly, raw skin against skin. Taekwoon doesn’t restrain himself from crying out in pleasure, Hakyeon’s fills him completely with each thrust, only to pull out and repeat the same thing again. He’s focused on making Taekwoon come alone. The writhing and tensing of his body, the sounds he makes when Hakyeon pushes his bent knee up to his chest and fucks into that heat harder.

“I need more, Wonshik…please.” He breathes, turning his head to face Wonshik with eyes pleading to be touched.

“You want me to touch you?” There is some surprise there and that’s why Wonshik asks, mostly, he thought he would want Hakyeon to do it. The rest of it is to hear Taekwoon’s pretty voice ask for it.

“Ple-,” He’s cut off by firm, long fingers wrapping around his erection. It shouldn’t take long at this rate, for Taekwoon to come into Wonshik’s hand, with Hakyeon thrusting into him like this, making him jump sometimes. Taekwoon’s back arches off the bed with each stroke, each flick of Wonshik’s wrist, timed perfectly with the way Hakyeon’s filling him. He’s coming moments later, clenching hard around Hakyeon because it’s so intense, sparking tiny fires into flames on every inch of him.

The next person to come is Hakyeon, shortly after Taekwoon does, hips beginning to stutter and his muscles becoming tense as he’s tipped over the edge. It isn’t over now, though. Hakyeon pulls out and settles between Taekwoon’s legs, hands running up and down each leg, thumb squeezing on the insides of his overly sensitive thighs. And he was just starting to catch his breath. Taekwoon loves it.

-

“Hands and knees, Woonie.” Is the statement that breaks the silence. It takes him a moment to process it; his body, still trembling from the strong orgasm, but Hakyeon and Wonshik know just how far they can take him.

When he turns over and gets on his hands and knees like instructed, Wonshik pushes at the insides of his elbows, forcing him to put all his weight on his forearms. The slight change makes him feel more open, more vulnerable. Even though he’s tired, he’s curious as to what will happen next. Hakyeon breaks his thoughts, moves behind him and grabs his thighs suddenly, pushing his legs further apart, then helping him regain his balance. Hakyeon always tries his best to make sure Taekwoon is comfortable. He hadn’t forgotten that Taekwoon’s head was against wood earlier and he plans to make up for it with kisses later as he strokes the hair there.

Now though, now neither of the two touch Taekwoon. Hakyeon doesn’t do anything, just places gentle kisses the back of his thighs and admires the way his slick hole clenches for him in anticipation and how he pushes back, waiting for something to happen, so open and hungry for someone to fuck him again.

The touches linger; Wonshik’s on his spine and Hakyeon’s on his thighs. They’re soft touches, teasing touches, touches that leave him feeling tingly, sensations that make him weak in the knees, and he feels himself beginning to grow hard again.

Hakyeon starts biting at the flesh of his ass, grazing and scraping here and there, but missing the mark. Taekwoon whines out; he really needs Hakyeon to give him what he wants. And now.

“Relax.” Wonshik says softly. This tone is sweet and arousing at the same time, the subtleness of it causes Taekwoon’s head to drop between his arms.

“You did so well for us, so obedient and pretty…” His sentence trails off somewhere, at least Taekwoon doesn’t catch what Wonshik says after that, because Hakyeon’s fingers are inside him again, thrusting knuckle deep past the slick muscle with ease.

“Are you enjoying yourself Taekwoonie?” Taekwoon nods shortly, but this isn’t the kind of answer they want to hear. Hakyeon’s fingers curl inside him, pressing up and twisting in all the right spots. The room is filled with Taekwoon’s ‘ah’s and panting, knees quivering at the pleasure coursing through him.

“I am… I love it.” That and the way they say his name, how they say it so much. He’s more breathless than ever now, struggling to keep himself up. Wonshik adjusts his position, now sitting up, facing the same direction as Hakyeon is, sitting right beside where Taekwoon stands on all fours on the bed. His hand travels down the expanse of Taekwoon’s back, then over his butt, covered with red blotches; some scratches and some bites. He smacks it suddenly and the stinging sound echoes, making Taekwoon jump a bit. Then it goes between his cheeks, two more fingers joining Hakyeon’s.

“Do you think you’re going to come now?” Wonshik asks this time. It’s so like them to keep asking questions, make sure he’s aware, aware that he can tell them to stop at any moment and know that they will, aware that Wonshik and Hakyeon are focused on him, which obviously, they were from the beginning. Something about the communication; both physical and verbal, a question and an answer, an action and a reaction, keeps it fresh in their memories, in Taekwoon’s especially, that they all love each other.

“I’m almost,” Taekwoon pants out, pushing backwards onto the digits, wanting all four of them deeper, “Just a little more… please.”

There’s no exact definition to what he means by ‘more’. He doesn’t know whether he wants one of them to fuck him again or for the fingers to thrust harder, deeper inside him. Wonshik begins to thrust his fingers harder, holding onto Taekwoon’s back so he wouldn’t move up so damn much at the force of it. Taekwoon’s moaning out when Hakyeon’s free hand reaches under, massages his balls briefly before he strokes his cock, once, twice, three times, and he’s coming again.

-

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

They stand Taekwoon up and Hakyeon wipes him clean with a towel, his back and his thigh. As he does it, Wonshik kisses him, thumb kneading Taekwoon’s right hip, distracting him so he wouldn’t feel so embarrassed about it (because they know so well that he is). He finds Taekwoon’s sweater and pulls it over his head before moving to change the sheets and place the pillows back on the bed. Hakyeon replaces him soon after, not wanting to leave Taekwoon so exposed, at least not anymore, and hugs him, placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

“You’re tired, aren’t you Taekwoonie?”

“I love you, Hakyeon says when Wonshik finds them again.

“I love you, hyung” Wonshik adds to the statement and hugs Taekwoon’s waist from one side, kisses the corner of Taekwoon’s mouth in their embrace.

“You should take a nap now.” Wonshik continues. They get Taekwoon into bed and settle in on either side of him. He’s cuddled in the warmth of Wonshik’s chest; his head buries into it, and Hakyeon’s hugging him from behind, pulling the covers over their shoulders.

“I love you too, thank you.” Is the last thing Taekwoon says before he falls asleep to gentle caresses on his side and a hand stroking his head.


End file.
